TXT SOS
by melody of elemia
Summary: Hitsugaya/Rukia. AU. He wants to talk to her, but the pain's more than he can handle. To not alert her, he sends a text message.


**AN:** Damn it, I sort of wished that this would have kept my exact formatting. I spent time lining and spacing out a picture of a rabbit for Hitsugaya's text and it didn't format it at all. So just imagine that there's computer text art of chappy above the actual text of his text message. You'll know where I'm talking about when you read this.

But yes, this is another Hitsugaya/Rukia fan fic. Actually, this is about my Hitsugaya having cramps. Although, I can't exactly say, "Hitsugaya is on his period" because well, obviously that wouldn't make any sense. So I worked with this as best I could. Also, this was an actual text conversation between my friend who RPs Hitsugaya. So during out texts back and forth, we wound up slipping into our characters. So this is another fan fic for her.

________

Oh, he was in pain. A lot of pain in fact. What happened? He wasn't really sure. Maybe it was the food he ate. Or maybe it was because of all the strenuous work, but damn... his lower abdomen was bothering him. The pain was more than he could take. But he was trying to keep his composure; he desired to talk to her. Even if it was through text, somehow, it was reassuring.

_Txt sent 5:59pm_  
I wish not to leave my dorm anymore. x_x

_Txt received 6:01pm_  
What's wrong?

_Txt sent 6:02pm_  
My stomach.

_Txt received 6:04pm_  
Hmm. Tea. Hot pad. And Vitamin D pills in the mean time.

_Txt sent 6:07pm_  
Will try that, thanks. Don't have a hot pad though. It sounds like it would help.

_Txt received 6:10pm_  
Hot washcloth might be a good sub. What time do you have to leave?

_Txt sent at 6:13pm_  
7:30. I was not at the previous meeting since last week was so hectic.

_Txt received 6:14pm_  
Ah. Are you going to be able to make it?

_Txt sent at 6:16pm_  
I'll see if I can leave early.

_Txt received 6:20pm_  
Ahh. I hope you feel better soon, Toushiro-san.

_Txt sent 6:22pm_  
Thank you Rukia-san. Don't worry, I can take care of myself.

_Txt received 6:22pm_  
Are you sure about that?

_Txt sent at 6:24pm_  
Of course.

A sudden pain hit him and instantly, he was curling up in the corner of his bed.

_Txt received 6:26pm_  
That's a strange sense of taking care of yourself.

She knew. Damn their connection of snow and ice.

_Txt sent at 6:27pm_  
I have the hot washcloth and hot chocolate near by.

_Txt received 6:27pm_  
Toushiro-san…

_Txt sent at 6:28pm_  
As long as I know you're there, I'll be able to get thru this.

He was using shorthand. The pain wasn't getting any better. She knew him to be a straightforward sort of guy, so the shorthand gave it away. Good thing she could multitask because she was making her way to him momentarily.

_Txt received 6:31pm_  
You most definitely have a way with words.

_Txt sent at 6:35pm_  
I only speak with honesty.

_Txt received at 6:36pm_  
Well then, can I leave yourself in your hands?

_Txt sent at 6:39pm_  
Yes. . I am feeling a little better b/c of the heat. How ironic.

_Txt received at 6:42pm_  
Don't melt yourself. I don't know what I would do then.

A small laugh came from him, although it wasn't the best of ideas. He cringed with pain, but with a smile. It wasn't the heat of the beverage he was drinking or the hot washcloth. It was from her. From the warmth, he found himself falling asleep. He had less than an hour to get to the meeting. A little shuteye wouldn't be a bad thing. Of course, if he could just sleep it off and feel better when he woke up, and even more alert, it would be for the better.

"Ah, yes, Vice President Chojirou Sasakibe, it's Kuchiki Rukia. ... Ah, I know, yes, I'm calling off Hitsugaya Toushiro's cell phone; sorry for the confusion. I'm afraid when I switched cell phones, none of my numbers transferred, so I lost the club's phone number. Is President Yamamoto-Genryuusai in? … Well no, it is not of any dire importance, but I just wanted to inform him that Hitusgaya Toushiro won't be attending the meeting. He's not feeling well. … I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm here now-- … I see. Well could someone take notes for him? Will Matsumoto-san be there? … Right, she hasn't been there either. Hasn't she been drinking a lot since Ic— ah never mind. Will Kira-kun be there? I know with the sudden-- … I see, he hasn't shown up either. I would take the notes in his place, but Toushiro-san needs my assistance here. … … … … Ah, Renji! Yes, that will be fine. I shall thank him next time I see him. Thank you very much…"

When Rukia turned around, she noticed something in the male's hand. A cell phone. She leaned over him to see what was on the screen. It was Chappy drawn out in characters and symbols. Although, the message wasn't sent; the intention was there. Toushiro's thumb was on the send button, but it never got as far as pressing it.

"That's pretty rude of you."

Rukia almost went flying off the bed. From under her, well would have been under her if she didn't move, was an awakening white haired boy. The both of them didn't near to be injured. He managed to grab onto her arm, to keep her from falling. She recomposed herself.

"H—how… how are you feeling?"  
"Better, now that you're finally here."

And with that, he pulled her down gently to lie beside him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How did you know I was on my way here? I said nothing about coming here."  
"Twice after you found out how much pain I was in, there were two three minute intervals between our responses. You text quicker than that. The first one you were probably looking for stuff in your room to bring to me. The second, you were probably contemplating on taking the elevator, but you decided on walking down the staircase from the thirteen floor instead."

Now it was her turn. Damn, he knew.

"Then you've been stalking me, I see."  
"Nope. I'm just good at what I do."

She could feel the smile on his face. She laughed.

"Well I'm here now, so rest. Renji is going to take notes for you."  
"I see. Matsumoto is still not in."  
"Afraid not. I was going to ask about Hinamori-san but— "  
"Yes, it's best not to."

The girl just nodded at that. She nuzzled her face in his shoulder. Now that she was getting comfortable, drowsiness started to come over her.

"Rukia-san?"  
"Hm…?"  
"Thank you for taking care of me."  
"Ah—hm…"

Her only real response was a kiss to his neck.

"Rukia?"  
"Hm…?"

Silence… Moments later, her cell phone went off. Rukia reached into her skirt pocket and grabbed it out. Lazily flipping it open, her eyes read the text message.

You're the only warmth that I can  
only allow to come near me.  
Never forget this, for I love you.

He remembered to press send this time before he decided to sleep.

_Txt received 8:20pm_  
I assure you, that isn't something I'll ever forget.

He'll get that one in the morning.


End file.
